Despierta a la realidad
by ZiingerMoon24
Summary: "Edward…, te juro por mi alma que algún día te voltearé a ver sin sentir nulo sentimiento, viviré en paz sin necesitar de tu poco acercamiento o compasión, y no derramaré llanto salado de mis ojos por no recibir tu cariño…, perdóname por amarte tanto". ¿Es posible cumplir esta promesa después de 10 años cuando vuelves a ver el bello rostro de Edward Cullen?
1. Prólogo

**Despierta a la realidad**

**Prólogo**

¿Es posible vivir la vida en un sueño? ¿O es mejor soñar que vives la vida?

No tiene lógica preguntarse o tratar de experimentar esto, ya que aunque desees vivir en un cuento de hadas, nunca lo lograrás…. Y si en un sueño vives en un cuento de hadas, en algún momento despertarás y verás la realidad.

A esta conclusión llegué a mis escasos 15 años cuando me detuve a pensar y hasta lamentarme de mi vida como acostumbraba a hacer desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. ¿Inventar un mundo extrañamente feliz que sólo existe en mi imaginación, pero que puede ser atacado por la cruel y dura realidad en cualquier momento?

"Jamás me perderé en un sueño imposible, mantendré mi mente en la fría realidad y lucharé por ver esa vida feliz que tanto deseo sin que sea una simple ilusión que acabe cuando el cálido sol toque tus ojos…" Una húmeda lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, la quité inmediatamente antes de que llegara a mi mentón, no me lo permitiría.

La promesa individual que me acababa de formular nunca la olvidaría… y trataría por cualquier medio "Llegar al final con el corazón arreglado y la mente despejada", para lograr aprender y sobre todo, perdonar, y olvidar todo daño hecho ocasionado por diferentes y simples palabras que lastimaron más que dagas sobre la carne; además de amar sin límite y condición, cuando he olvidado lo que es entregarse sin tener temor y dudar antes de saber si lo que el individuo ofrece es real o simple fantasía oculto por el engaño. "Edward…, te juro por mi alma que algún día te voltearé a ver sin sentir nulo sentimiento, viviré en paz sin necesitar de tu poco acercamiento o compasión, y no derramaré llanto salado de mis ojos por no recibir tu cariño…, perdóname por amarte tanto".

Volteé a ver el reloj: 12:54 am, "Demasiado temprano", pensé.

Me metí en las cálidas sábanas y encogí en la pequeña cama, apreté mi cabeza en la almohada y traté de no pensar en nada y entrar en la inconsciencia….


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

"Riiiiiinnnnnnggggg, riiiiiiiinnnngggggg, riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!" sonaba el ruidoso despertador exactamente a las 7:30 de la mañana, rompiendo el maravilloso silencio de la casa casi solitaria.

Me niego a abrir los ojos, es un precioso momento de paz antes de tener que realizar mis actividades diarias, que dudo sean muy entretenidas… resignada, me levante de la cama no sin antes replicar; obviamente era mucho mejor que me despertaran como hace unos 10 años… Sacudí la cabeza, no era necesario ponerse a recordar esas cosas, no me hacían bien en absoluto.

Miré al enorme espejo del tocador de al lado, el reflejo nota una mujer de 25 años, muy desarreglada por acabar de despertarse, una pijama arrugada de color azul mediterráneo que enfunda un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, pero a la vez débil o simplemente con cansancio, con un pelo color caoba demasiado alborotado y enredado, la cara pálida por el descuido alimenticio diario, con ojeras marcadas debajo de los ojos, con la mirada triste u opaca…. distinta a la achocolatada brillante de hace tiempo…. "Nada! Ahora vives mejor Isabella!, no es necesario estar recordando! No seas estúpida!"

Si ese era mi reflejo, era muy claro que necesitaba un arreglo express, ya que tenía que presentarme en unos….. volteé a ver el reloj: 8:00 …"¡una hora!" grité.

¡Maldita sea! Hoy tengo que presentarme a la entrevista para mi (espero) nuevo trabajo, y no es que no trabajara antes, pero necesitaba tiempo para poder estudiar mi posgrado y después poder irme de…. Allí…..

Bueno, antes tenía un trabajo de medio turno, para poder estudiar y vivir lo más cómodamente posible, más bien, para lo que me alcanzara en una casa sencilla. Ahora, con un nuevo posgrado y título en mano para mi currículum, me iba a presentar con la esperanza de que me aceptaran, parecía no ser un mal lugar, con un sueldo muy bueno y horario perfecto, el trabajo era perfectamente acorde con lo que había estudiado, por lo que, a pesar de que no me gustara, debía de aprovecharlo. "Estúpida ingeniería en sistemas computacionales, estúpida carrera"

Me vestí lo más profesional que pude, usualmente no usaba ese tipo de ropa de oficina, pero por ahora no tenía más remedio que una falda lisa con un solo tableado y una blusa con saco a juego, junto con unas zapatillas mortales para mí, ya que no soy muy equilibrista que digamos…

Cuando decidí que me veía más decente, salí al garaje, subí a mi Spark azul, y conduje al edificio en el que estaba acordada la cita. Me producía siempre una gran nostalgia recordar el origen del pequeño auto color celeste… "¡Concéntrate Isabella!" Ok…. Esto era exagerado, mira que regañarme mi misma era algo nuevo, ni siquiera mi subconsciente nota que aunque este de malas no me agrada el nombre de Isabella.

Llegué al edificio, plateado por el reflejo del sol sobre los vidrios. Salí de mi transporte y me dirigí a la sala donde sabía que me iban a recibir, que estaba en el piso más alto, o sea, el 7mo. Tomé el elevador, y llegué muy pronto, crucé la puerta de metal y busqué alguna señal de a donde debía ir… me dirigí a mi objetivo y muy profesionalmente me dirigí a la señorita que se encontraba sin hacer nada, más que retocándose en el escritorio que supuse, es de la secretaria de la persona a cargo que me recibiría, y que se encontraba detrás de la puerta de madera oscura del otro lado de la sala.

"Ummm… buenos días, me presento para la entrevista de trabajo que me han agendado para las 9:15 am con el licenciado…." Revisé mi hoja rápidamente… "Cullen, encargado de la administración del edificio de informática…"

"Ah si claro, espere unos minutos, ahora está ocupado" me interrumpió sin prestarme mucha atención, obviamente no le agradaba que interrumpieran su sesión de maquillaje y a su jefecito "ocupado por el momento" ¡va!….

"Gracias" dije cortante y tome asiento en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio y como no tenía nada que hacer por el momento, revise el "interesantísimo" fondo de mi celular, un Sony Ericson X-peria que aún sobrevivía a pesar de mis seguidos golpes a su brillante pantalla.

Mi mente volaba tratando, (como desde que lo vi escrito al pedir la entrevista), de recordar dónde había oído ese apellido…. Estaba más que segura que sabía de quién era, pero no recordaba de quién…. Y es que desde que salí de la secundaria no le vi importancia recordar el nombre de mis antiguos y escasos amigos, ya que se cambiarían de escuela y pensé no volverlos a ver… No se me ocurrió tan siquiera grabar en mi mente este apellido, era extrañamente familiar…. Me causaba escalofríos, esto era muy sospechoso, ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa la sola mención de ese nombre?... era importante…. Lo sé….. pero… ¿quién era?...

De repente se abrío la puerta de madera y salió un señor canoso que después de despedirse del ocupado jefe y la secretaria, salio por el elevador.

"Ahora puede pasar" dijo la secretaria sin dirigirme la mirada, y por tal groseria, me atreví a no contestarle y simplemente levantarme e ir hacia la puerta de madera.

Al entrar solté un suspiro y me armé de valor para conseguir lo que deseaba: el dichoso empleo.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y me presentaba para…"

Para sorpresa mía sin a verle visto el rostro tan siquiera, en lugar de recibirme con un saludo ya me habían apretado en un muy apretado abrazo. "¡Bella!,¡Hace cuántos años no te veía!,¡Mira a donde nos hemos venido a encontrar!"

De repente esa voz me causó un escalofrío…. Esa voz….. ¡demonios!... "¿Ed… Edward?"


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

…"¿Ed…Edward?"

"Oh, vaya ¡pero qué mala memoria tienes!" por fin me soltó de su férreo abrazo y pude respirar… ¿pero cómo era posible que ése fuera él? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? "Demonios, en ese caso el que deba de cumplir la promesa voy a tener que ser yo", concluyó.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?" él se dirigió a su gran escritorio…me iba a volver histérica… ni siquiera me había permitido hablar y ahora estaba atacándome con su plática, y razonablemente no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba hablando…

De repente sentí un golpe algo fuerte en la frente, "¡Au! ¿qué fue eso?" él se empezó a retorcer de la risa, y mientras yo, estática, trataba de entender…. El proyectil fue…¿una goma?... ummmm….¡¿Qué?!, en esa fracción de segundo la comprensión atravesó el gesto de mi rostro, ¡pero si era taaan obvio!, hace exactamente 10 años, antes de acabar el 9no grado, y separarnos para la prepa, ese ridículo niño me hizo prometer que si nos volvíamos a ver haríamos como la vez en que nos conocimos en 5to grado: nos arrojaríamos una goma, ya que ese día en que nos vimos por primera vez en la escuela, el me pidió una y según su escasa memoria yo se la arroje de vuelta, cosa que aun no me creo. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo es que me lo volví a encontrar?... ¿Él?...¿El jefe de tan importante empresa?... no puede ser… ¡como se han invertido los papeles!... si todavía recuerdo que para trabajos en la escuela y posición social, ¡yo siempre iba por sobre el, yo mandaba, yo era importante, yo era la más inteligente, estudiosa!... y veme ahora…. Tratando de entender la extraña mentalidad de este conocido de hace tantos años y con el propósito de pedirle un triste trabajo como subordinada…..

"Si vieras tu cara…" se rió otro medio minuto y prosiguió "¡Wow! ¿Tan fácil fue olvidarte de mi?", yo seguía ahí parada con la boca abierta, no salía de mi asombro…. ¿pues cuánto había cambiado este niño?... ese rostro….. a pesar de todos esos cambios físicos por la edad, esos ojos verde topacio seguían siendo los mismos, quizá más alegres que la última vez que lo ví… pero llegué a la conclusión de que… simplemente es él…. Mi Ed… ¡detente! No es nada tuyo, nunca lo fue ni lo será, asi como lo olvidaste anteriormente puedes hacer igual, se supone que el ya no significaba nada para ti….. se supone... ¡nada! Recobré la compostura y cerre la boca, al fin y al cabo era superior a mi, se merecia mi respeto, tal como él me lo dio hace años.

"Mmmm ¡holaaaa! ¡tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Pero que ha sido de ti todos estos años? Y lo más curioso de todo…. ¿Qué haces aquí buscando un humilde puesto?, yo supuse que ya estabas postulándote para nuevas elecciones para presidente del país, o en caso de mejor suerte, lejos de este país viviendo una vida de ricos" simplemente me ruboricé y baje la mirada, parecía ser que el suelo era más interesante…. Eso era lo que esperaban todos de mi ¿no?, ¡qué triste!, mi suerte me había traicionado, pues esas ideas simplemente habían quedado reducidas a un sueño.

"Ummm…. Pues, ¿Cómo sabias que era yo quien iba a venir a la entrevis…?" no me dejo terminar.

"¿Eso? Pues cuando entregaste el currículum y me lo hicieron revisar, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue el nombre, era obvio que no podría haberlo olvidado ni en un millón de años… avise que yo personalmente te iba a recibir… y pues, ya, lo de la emoción… no esperaba volver a verte" esbozó una amplia sonrisa que me dejo embobada como cuando chica…. ¡olvida eso! ¡Concéntrate!

"Pues ya ves, la vida da giros en muchos sentidos…" traté de sonar seria, pero supongo que no funciono, pues el seguía en tono de broma "…Yo solo… venia por la entrevista de empleo y me he venido encontrado con una masacre de gomas…" se rió de nuevo "y lo que más me sorprende es como has llegado hasta aquí, la vida obviamente te ha sonreído, muy diferente a mi, por lo que muy humildemente te vengo a pedir me des trabajo en tu…." Una vez más me interrumpió

"Claro, ya tienes lugar, y bueno, te invito a tomar asiento y platicar de …." Me tocaba cortarlo ahora.

"Lo siento, la verdad no estoy para pasar el rato nada más asi porque si, espero que me vas como una persona más que vas a calificar para ver si se queda con el puesto y revisar mi curriculum y ver si soy capaz…"

"Nada, yo se que eres mucho más capaz que cualquiera de los que trabajan para mi, porque lo vi en la escuela hace ya… ¿Cuántos?, ¿Ocho, nueve años?"

"De hecho ya son 10" dije secamente.

"Ah si, bueno, ese tiempo, pero me acuerdo muy bien que eras incluso mejor que yo, asi que tómalo tran…"

"No, tranquilo nada, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y se que las personas cambian, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que soy igual que hace 10 años? ¿y si el hecho de que aun no tenia empleo fijo era porque ya no soy igual de responsable?" me empezaba a molestar, tampoco era justo que nadamas por averme reconocido me de el puesto asi porque si y ni siquiera vea mi experiencia…

"¿Sigues igual de tozuda y orgullosa verdad? ¿ves? No has cambiado!" y cerro la discusión sentándose en su gran silla, cruzando los brazos y poniendo una sonrisa de "soy mucho mas listo, yo mando aquí, y soy feliz" obviamente necesitaba de más educación.

"Bien!" gruñí y me sente en frente de el.

"Buenop, como no te quiero lejos y ya te había extrañado, serás mi secretaria….." puso una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que se le romperían las mejillas… ¡¿Qué?! ¡no! Noooo no no no, y que va a decir la maquillista de allá afuera?!... "y tu secretaria actual?" pregunte lo más tranquila que pude, que de hecho no fue mucho.

"Sólo observa" sonrió e hizo ademán de quien va a ser algo que es demasiado sencillo de arreglar….

Abrió la puerta y llamo a la maquillista-secretaria:

"Lauren, puedes venir un momento?" hablo tan serio…. Que creí que hablaba en serio…

"¡Claro!" contesto con voz melosa y corrió a su lado. "Se le ofrece algo señor Cullen?" dijo con una sonrisa que opino debe considerar su sonrisa coqueta, ¡Buag!

El se puso más serio aun y le dijo muy directamente: "La señorita Swan será mi nueva secretaria asi que le voy a pedir de favor le enseñe todo lo referente a su puesto y posteriormente retire sus pertenencias para colocarla en un nuevo puesto ayudando al señor Uley."

"¿Qué? Pero si yo he trabajado muy bien en mi puesto! ¿Por qué me cambia nada más llegar esa perra?" contesto muy chillonamente… asi que una perra…. Ya me las pagara en otra ocasión.

"Esa perra… como la llama es a partir de este momento superior a usted señorita Lauren, y si quiere saber porque la cambie a usted?, será por compaderme y no correrla y dejarla en la calle, y en ese caso mejor me ubiera ido a mi, asi que muevase" cerro la puerta y volteó a verme sonriendo. "arreglado!" ¿pero qué tipo de loco era este? En verdad estaba mal, ¿era necesario decirle todo eso a la tal Lauren? Ahora me sentía mal.

"Bueno ahora que ya no hay más pretextos… ¿por qué no me cuentas que ha sido de ti estos años?" dijo sonriente.

Respiré profundo antes de contestarle, "Edward, no creo que hayas sido justo… no por haberme conocido antes tengo derecho a tener un puesto asi porque si…"

Obviamente no me presto atención, porque continuó hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada…"A decir verdad, creí que te habías quedado en Forks, ¿por qué te has mudado aquí?"

"Por lo que veo no me vas a prestar atención… y ya que andamos con tanta confianza…" nótese el sarcasmo, "¿por qué no me dice en que va a consistir exactamente mi nuevo empleo señor-jefe-no-se-parar-de-hablar?"

Rio efusivamente antes de contestarme "Ya que tanto quieres hablar del trabajo señorita-secretaria-igual-de-amargada, aquí tienes tus nuevas tareas horario y sueldo..." dijo tendiéndome una hoja llena de datos "…. Y nos vemos mañana temprano para ver si ya estas de más humor para platicar con tu viejo mejor amigo" Y sin más me despidió n la puerta… ¡¿pero qué se creía?!

Ya que, hablaría con el mañana por la mañana…


End file.
